


Elronds Tagebücher

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Diary/Journal, Family, First Age, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Long, Rivendell | Imladris, Second Age, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Schon in frühen Kindheitstagen hat Elrond das Tagebuchschreiben für sich entdeckt, eine liebgewonnene Gewohnheit, die ihn seitdem nicht mehr losgelassen hat. Seine Tagebücher sind sowohl Geschichtszeugen durch drei Zeitalter hinweg, als auch tiefe Einblicke in das Seelenleben eines der mächtigsten und bedeutendsten Elbenfürsten.





	1. 15. Februar 2945 D.Z., Imladris

**Author's Note:**

> Wer sich vielleicht noch an Conspiratio damals auf FFde erinnert, wird sich auch an die Tagebücher erinnern. Ich habe mir die alten Texte noch einmal zur Brust genommen und überarbeitet oder gleich neu geschrieben, um sie meinem Headcanon anzupassen. Ich hoffe, ihr findet Freude daran.

15\. Februar 2945 D.Z., Imladris /  12. coire 2945 D.Z.

Wer dachte sich noch einmal diesen Quatsch mit dem »die Hände eines Königs seien die Hände eines Heilers« aus? Wer auch immer es war: Wir haben ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander zu reden.

Manchmal treibt mich Estel noch in den Wahnsinn. Er ist definitiv nicht der erste seiner Linie, den ich in der Heilkunst ausbilde, aber in vielerlei Hinsicht der Schwierigste. Nun, seine Wissensaufnahme ist bemerkenswert, er ist schlau und gewitzt. Etwas anderes habe ich von ihm auch nicht erwartet, ich wäre zutiefst enttäusch! Nun, Elros hatte allerdings einige missratene Nachkommen, muss ich gestehen …

Aber nicht Estel! Er kommt ganz nach meinem Bruder. In einigen Belangen jedenfalls. Mit dem Anblick von Blut umzugehen, gehört definitiv nicht dazu. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich einfach so übergeben hat, als ich ihn bat, mir bei der Pflege unseres Waldläufergasts zu helfen. Einfach so! Als wäre eine tiefe Fleischwunde im Bein nichts, mit dem ich nicht beinahe täglich zu tun hätte! Diese Waldläufer scheinen sich zu gern aufschlitzen zu lassen, um sich dann wieder von mir zusammenflicken zu lassen. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht! Beides nicht!

Zumindest sein Wissen in der Kräuterkunde ist mittlerweile akzeptabel. Ich schickte ihn los, um selbstständig die Kräuter aus meinem Garten zu holen, die zur Behandlung der Wunde notwendig sind. Eine Standardprozedur, die ich ihm mittlerweile zutraue. Er weiß, was das bedeutet, und ich bin stolz auf ihn. Nun, er kam mit den richtigen Kräutern wieder, und als er dann sah, wen er damit behandeln sollte, oder besser: welche Wunde … da begann das Drama.

Jetzt habe ich mich nicht nur um unseren Gast zu kümmern, sondern auch um einen kränkelnden Jungen, der soeben anscheinend seinen kompletten Magen umgestülpt hat. Während ich die Sauerei, die er dabei hinterließ, entfernte, kümmerten sich die Zwillinge um ihn. Hoffentlich kommen sie nicht auf die Idee, ihm von Thelmaes Obstkuchen zu naschen zu geben. Der Junge sah so geknickt aus, und sie geben ihm zu gern etwas zu naschen, wenn ihm der Schuh drückt, aber der Kuchen liegt so schwer im Magen, und den muss Estel sich nun schonen. Aber nein, sie werden schon nicht, dafür habe ich sie zu gut ausgebildet. Wobei … Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal fünf Minuten für mich und einen Wein.

 

Nachtrag:

Ich werde Elladan und Elrohir enterben, denn meine Söhne sind das definitiv nicht! Ich will nicht schlecht über Celebrían reden, aber wer einen Verstand hat und ihn so offensichtlich nicht benutzt, kann nicht von mir abstammen! Sie haben ihm doch tatsächlich etwas von dem Kuchen gegeben! Es musste natürlich kommen, wie es kommen musste, und Estel hatte auch noch das letzte bisschen, das er sich hatte, aus sich herausgepresst. Unseren Koch Thelmae kann man dafür nicht beschuldigen, aber auch ihn werde ich wohl in Zukunft belehrten müssen, wenn meine Söhne so offensichtlich nur Stroh zwischen ihren Löffeln haben!

  Jetzt ist Estel bettlägerig und ein kleines Häufchen Elend, um das es mir leidtut. Dass er so empfindlich auf Blut reagiert, konnte ja keiner wissen, aber das jetzt liegt allein in der Verantwortung Elladans und Elrohirs! Ceomon will mich schon wieder belehren, dass ich mich nicht so aufregen soll, das sei nicht gut für mich, aber ich bin wütend. Zu Recht, will ich behaupten! Das hätte alles vermieden werden können. Und an wem bleibt es wie immer hängen? An mir, genau! Grundgütiger.


	2. 587 E.Z. Tag 13 nachdem wir Onkel Maglors Versteck verlassen haben

587 E.Z. Tag 13 nachdem wir Onkel Maglors Versteck verlassen haben

Kann es schlimmer kommen? Ich weiß es nicht. Meine Gedanken sind so wirr, wie gelähmt. Ich versuche etwas zu begreifen, für das es kein Begreifen gibt.

Onkel Maedhros ist tot. Eonwe hat es uns gesagt.

Ich stand in der Gegenwart eines Maia, Manwes Herold höchstselbst, und ich habe ihn gehasst für das, was er zu uns sagte.

Onkel Maedhros ist tot.

Es aufzuschreiben, macht die Sache nicht realer, stelle ich fest. Ich kann es einfach nicht begreifen. Der Schmerz sitzt zu tief, durchdringt mich vollkommen, und ich weiß, dass es Elros genauso geht. Unser Alptraum ist wahr geworden. Seit Wochen schon hatten wir gefürchtet und gebannt und wider aller Hoffnungen doch gehofft. Und dann sagt er uns das, ohne Mitleid, ohne Verständnis für unsere Lage. Wie kann die Welt nur so grausam sein?

Dann fuhr er fort, als sei nichts weiter dabei. Sowohl unseren leiblichen Eltern, sagte er, als auch meinem Bruder und mir sei es freigestellt, zu welchem Volk wir uns zählen wollen. Das ist mir egal! Egal! Egal! Egal! Onkel Maedhros ist tot! Wir haben momentan andere Sorgen als diesen Blödsinn. Unsere Familie ist zerstört worden, ich will nicht an Earendil erinnert werden. Dieser Mann ist mir gleichgültig.

Ich wünschte, Onkel Maglor wäre jetzt hier, dann würde wieder alles gut werden. Aber auch er ist verschwunden, Eonwe sagte nicht, wohin er gegangen sei. Elros und ich sind uns einig, dass das jetzt das einzig Sinnvolle ist, das wir tun können: ihn suchen und retten. Morgen schon werden wir uns auf den Weg machen.

Ich würde gern um den Beistand der Valar bitten, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass das alles nur ein grausamer Scherz ist.


	3. 23. September 542 E.Z., Ossiriand / 50. yávië 542 E.Z. (eig. 21. September)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist ein originales, das ich nicht umgeschrieben habe, sondern so aus den alten Tagebüchern übernahm.

Liebes Tagebuch,

Elros kam heute auf die schlaue Idee, dass wir uns um Onkel Maedhros‘ schlimmen Arm kümmern. Er hatte sich das Heilkundebuch stibitzt, das ich mir aus Onkel Maedhros Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte, und darin stand, dass es helfen würde, wenn man sich mit viel Liebe um eine Verletzung kümmert. Und ich mein‘, ich hab Onkel Maedhros lieb und er tut mir immer so leid, weil er so schlimm verletzt ist und nicht viel allein machen kann und immer Hilfe braucht.

Also bin ich zu ihm hin gegangen und hab verkündet, dass ich Heiler werden will. Das will ich wirklich, ich find das toll, anderen zu helfen. Onkel Maedhros fragte mich, ob ich mich denn an meinem Bruder versuchen wolle und ob ich dafür seine Hilfe benötigen würde. Elros hat zurzeit einen Schnupfen, weil er beim Spielen in einen kalten Bach gefallen ist (geschieht ihm recht, er war ja so blöd, um auf den Baum zu klettern, damit ich ihn nicht fangen kann). Das war schon beängstigend, als ihm am nächsten Tag dieses eklige Zeug aus der Nase lief, doch Onkel Maglor meint, das sei normal, weil unser Vater auch nicht ganz Elb war und wir daher auch nicht. Er hat’s mir haarfein erklärt: Wir stammen von Beren ab und sind sogar in gewisser Weise auch mit Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros verwand! Das ist toll!

Ups, ich schweife ab. Als ich also Onkel Maedhros fragte, ob ich mit um Elros‘ Schnupfen kümmern wolle, hab ich verneint und auf seinen schlimmen Arm gezeigt. Er hat Onkel Maglor so komisch angesehen und gelächelt, ich glaub, das war amüsiert, obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum er’s tat. Ich hab ihn bei der Hand genommen und ihn zu Elros gebracht. Wir haben uns bestimmt liebevoll genug um seinen schlimmen Arm gekümmert und bald wird’s ihm besser gehen! In dem Buch stand, dass wir auf seine Verletzung so eine Salbe drauf tun sollen, das haben wir gemacht, und dann hab ich ihm was auf der Harfe vorgespielt, die mir Onkel Maglor geschenkt hatte. Er hat gelacht und gemeint, das haben wir schön gemacht. Dann hat er mir die Haare zerwuschelt. Das mag ich eigentlich nicht, aber ich weiß ja, dass er’s nur gut meint.

So, jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten und bald wird’s ihm schon viel besser gehen, da bin ich mir sicher! Ich werd’ wirklich Heiler.

Dein Elrond


	4. 3. Januar 244 D.Z., Imladris / 41. hríve 244 E.Z.

3\. Januar 244 D.Z., Imladris /  41. hríve 244 E.Z.

Wenn Arwen Schnee will, dann bekommt sie eben Schnee. Die Kleine war so enttäuscht, dass in diesem Winter noch kein Schnee gefallen war und hatte schon Angst, dass es ihr erster Winter ohne Schnee würde. Ich hatte beinahe den Eindruck, dass ihre kleine, gerade einmal drei Jahre alte Welt davon komplett einstürzen würde.

Der Winter im Tal ist dieses Jahr sehr mild, nur in den hohen Lagen des Nebengebirges liegt Schnee. Also habe ich gestern Abend, nachdem Arwen ihren Papa anflehte, es schneien zu lassen, an einigen Rädchen gedreht und über Nacht ein paar kalte Winde herabgerufen, die Schnee mit sich brachten. Ich hoffe, dass Gil-galad nichts dagegen haben wird, wenn ich sein Geschenk hin und wieder dazu benutze, meiner Tochter eine Freude zu machen.

Arwens Freude heute Morgen war unbezahlbar. Sie glaubt jetzt, ich sei so eine Art Zauberer, der alles machen kann, was er will. Ich belasse sie erst einmal in diesem Glauben. Hauptsache, sie kann wieder im Schnee spielen und hat Spaß. Elladan und Elrohir haben sie natürlich gleich zur Schneeballschlacht angestiftet. Celebrían wollte mit Arwen einen Schneemann bauen, aber die Zwillinge hielten die Schneeballschlacht für eine bessere Idee. Nur Flausen im Kopf, die Jungen!

Kurzum: Es war ein schöner Tag.

Wären da nicht die Gedanken an Elwing. Jetzt, wo ich selbst etwas von unschätzbarem Wert besitze und eine wundervolle Familie um mich weiß, muss ich immer wieder an sie denken. Wie sie meinen Bruder und mich für einen Silmaril zurückließ. Uns wurde gesagt, dass sie uns tot glaubte und um uns trauerte, obwohl sie wusste, dass wir noch lebten, als sie uns zurückließ. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie dazu steht, dass Maglor uns aufnahm. Ob Eonwe es damals Earendil sagte? Hatten sie überhaupt darüber gesprochen? Wissen Earendil und Elwing es?

Aber wie Elwing ihre Söhne für einen Stein zurücklassen konnte? Ich weiß es nicht …

Ich weiß nicht, was ich an ihrer Stelle machen würde. Eigentlich möchte ich darüber auch gar nicht nachdenken. Besser, ich werde nie wählen müssen! Als Fürst dieses Tals habe ich nicht nur eine Verantwortung mir und meiner Familie gegenüber, sondern muss mein gesamtes Volk im Sinn haben. Aber auf Kosten meiner Familie? Dieser Preis erscheint mir einerseits zu hoch. Andererseits: Wäre es nicht ungerecht denen gegenüber, die sich nicht selbst schützen können und die zu schützen meine Aufgabe, meine Pflicht ist? Haben sie nicht ebenso ein Recht auf ihre Familien wie ich?

Dieser Gedanke bereitet mir Bauchschmerzen. Ich will nicht weiter darüber nachdenken müssen, aber ich weiß, dass ich es wohl muss. Vielleicht stehe ich ja früher oder später vor derselben Wahl wie Elwing. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Grausam.

Vielleicht war ich in der Vergangenheit zu hart mit Elwing ins Gericht gegangen. Schlussendlich ändert es nichts daran, dass ich mich als Kind immer ein wenig verraten gefühlt hatte. Ich kann mir keine besseren Eltern als Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros vorstellen. Dennoch bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass ein Kind einen Vater und eine Mutter braucht, die es bedingungslos lieben. Etwas hatte eben doch in meiner Kindheit gefehlt. Ich bin froh, dass meine Kinder das haben dürfen, was mir fehlte. Ich werde meine Familie schützen, so lange es in meiner Macht steht.

Und wenn es eben heißt, ab und an ein wenig Schnee von den Bergen herabzurufen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein druckfrischer Eintrag, der neu hinzukam, statt eines alten, aufpolierten Eintrages.


End file.
